South ParK On!
by Catch Batter Stopper 9999
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka a llegado de Japón a un calmado pueblo en Colorado. Pero... ¿Que pasará cuando se de cuenta que este pueblo no es del todo pacífico? Acompáñala en sus desventuras junto a Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny y sus otros personajes! Muy al estilo South Park!


**Hello guys this is a new fanfic from K-on and South Park!**

**Yeah! This is correct, this is a crossover, Sorry but i don't put this fic in the correct category, because that suck the history and... anyway, is not my business xD**

**Bueno ya hable un poco en enghlish para mis carnales de habla inglesa xD ahora hablemos de la historia (ahora si en spanish :D)**

**Tal vez se pregunten, como demonios se te ocurre juntar south park con esa cosa llamada k-on o viceversa xD**

**Pues déjenme, es mi cuenta en fanfiction y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera C:**

_**PD: IMAGÌNENSELOS COMO EN LA SERIE ORIGINAL, NO COMO EN ANIME OK, LES DEJE UNA IMAGEN PARA QUE VEAN COMO VISTE RITSU DIARIAMENTE, DEJENME, ME QUEDO COOL xD**_

**Okay bueno eso es todo, K-on y South Park no me pertenecen así que posh nimodo xP**

**Disfruta :D y califica :v**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap 1: Bienvenida a South Park!<em>**

_South Park, Colorado._

Era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantaban y la nieve… bueno, esta seguía misteriosamente aunque fuera el día más caluroso.

En un cierto lugar de este pequeño pueblito, justo en un aeropuerto, Se encontraba un avión de recientemente estrellado, donde unas cuantas personas rodeaban la escena.

-¿Hace cuánto esta esto aquí?

Se escuchaba entre las pláticas de los residentes del "Pacífico" pueblo.

Un paracaídas que decía _Aerolíneas City_ estaba tendido en el cemento y en este se encontraba un bulto moviéndose bruscamente.

-Mielda! Este maldito palacaídas inselvible!

Esas palabras se escucharon, haciendo que la gente que contemplaba la escena se hicieran hacia atrás, después de unos momentos el paracaídas fue retirado con ayuda de unos pueblerinos, dejando ver a dos personas:

El dueño y piloto de Aerolíneas City: Tuong Lu Kim y a su lado estaba un pequeño niño… o niña…

-Abran paso. La seguridad de South Park se encargara de este incidente, abran paso.

Decía el oficial Barbrady mientras quitaba a la multitud que miraba curiosa.

-Oficial, Oficial, Que bueno que llega…

Decía el dueño del avión, mientras se acercaba rápidamente al oficial.

-Señor City, ¿Cuantas veces se ha estrellado en el último mes? Tenemos varias quejas.

-Eso no es impoltante! Lo único que impolta es leglesal al pueblo y ablil es lestaulante, antes que esos malditos mongoles leglesen!

El Señor Lu Kim, salió corriendo dejando al oficial Barbrady y a los presentes confundidos.

-Madre santa! Y tu pequeñín, ¿Que hacías allí arriba con el Sr. Shitty?

Preguntaba el oficial inclinándose para estar a la misma altura que el pequeño, que se acomodaba su gorra gris.

-Abran paso, abran paso! /Gritaba un señor con bigote mientras empujaba a la gente, que se encontraba retirándose de la escena anteriormente vista./

-Randy! Deja de empujar gente sin razón! Randy! /Gritaba la señora Marsh mientras agitaba el puño en señal de protesta hacia su esposo./

-¡Oh dios mío! Qué bueno que te encuentras bien! /Decía el señor Marsh, mientras abrazaba a un pequeño que estaba presenciando la escena, y que ahora estaba confundido por la acción de este./

-Pensé que te habías hecho daño, le dije a Kero que no usara esa Aerolínea de mierda! Pero lo importante es que estas bien!

-Randy! Estas abrazando a la persona equivocada! /Gritaba Sharon mientras apuntaba a él pequeñín de gorra gris./

-Oh…

El señor Marsh dejo de abrazar al pequeño mientras se disculpaba, y en cuestión de segundos se arrodillo frente a la persona señalada y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Oh dios mío! Qué bueno que te encuentras…

-No puedes ser… /Se lamentaba la señora Marsh colocando su mano en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza./

- Cuanto haz crecido pequeño!

-Randy…

-¿Si Sharon?

La mencionada se acercó a su esposo mientras le decía en el oído:

_Es una niña Randy, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

El señor Marsh tosió falsamente y dijo nervioso.

-Pero cuanto haz crecido pequeña! Mírate, toda una jovencita.

La señora Marsh se colocaba nuevamente la mano en la frente.

-Han pasado tantos años!

Comentaba el Señor Marsh, que ahora estaba abrazando a la pequeña como si de una muñeca se tratara.

Randy soltó a la pequeña, y esta se acomodó la ropa.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de presentarles a la nueva integrante temporal de la familia Marsh!

Decía Randy mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire, a lo que Sharon aplaudió lentamente, mientras Stan y el abuelo Marvin solo miraban a los lados.

-Ella es Ritsu Tainaka! Estará a nuestro cuidado mientras sus padres hacen… lo que sea que estén haciendo!

Nuevamente Sharon aplaudía con poco entusiasmo.

-Bueno Ritsu, Esta señora que ves parada aquí (Tomando del hombro a Sharon) Es Sharon Marsh mi esposa.

La señora Marsh saludaba a la pequeña con un gesto amable a lo cual ella respondió sin mucha emoción.

-Este viejo de silla de ruedas es mi padre, el señor Marvin Marsh. (Tomando la silla de ruedas.) Puedes llamarlo abuelo!

-Ni se te ocurra! /Negaba inmediatamente el viejecito mientras con su silla de ruedas se dirigía a la entrada del edificio del aeropuerto./

-Cof* Cof* Y bueno…. Ahora este es (tomando a Stan del hombro) nuestro hijo menor, Stan Marsh.

Stan agito su mano levemente, y Ritsu regreso el saludo.

-Bueno, son casi todos los miembros de esa familia, falta presentarte a Shelly, nuestra hija mayor… No pudo venir debido a que esta… bueno, realmente no sé dónde está. /Termino el Sr. Marsh mientras reía./

-Oh! Por poco lo olvido! Este es Sparky, la mascota de la familia y perro de Stan.

-Randy, Puedes venir un momento. /Llamaba la señora Marsh./

-Ahorita vengo niños. Mientras… conózcanse! Ya vuelvo!

El Sr. Marsh se alejó hacia donde estaba su esposa, dejando a los pequeños solos.

…

Ninguno se decía nada, pero toda la posible incomodidad se esfumo cuando el perro de Stan, Sparky, Se acercó a Ritsu y este olfateaba la mano de la pequeña, la cual empezó a lamer.

Ritsu le dio una sonrisa al perro y este se ladró de forma amistosa.

-Veo que le caes bien a Sparky. /Dijo Stan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este./

-Me gustan las mascotas. /Dijo la pequeña mientras se agachaba para quedar frente a frente con el perro y acariciarle la nariz./

-Eso es genial! Al menos no tendremos problemas en ese aspecto. /Menciono Stan mientras dejaba de acariciar la cabeza de su mascota./

-¿Como que en ese aspecto? /Pregunto la niña mientras dejaba la mascota y se ponía de pie./

-Bueno, veras…

-¿Randy?

La voz de Stan se vio cortada cuando se escuchó eso a lo lejos.

-¿Gerald? /Dijo el mencionado mientras se acercaba hacia este./

-¿Pero qué haces aquí Randy?

-Vengo a recoger a la pequeña Tainaka del aeropuerto. /Decía Randy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo./

-Qué extraño, yo también vengo a eso, solo que había demasiado tráfico y por eso me atrase. /Menciono el Señor Broflovski./

-Hola Stan. /El pequeño de gorra verde se acercaba a su amigo mientras saludaba junto a su pequeño hermano, Ike./

-Oh, Hola Kyle, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía junto con mis padres y mi hermano a recoger a una niña que mis padres tienen que cuidar por tiempo indefinido. /Contesto el pequeño judío mientras miraba a la chica de gorra quien solo lo miraba seria./

-Es extraño… Mis padres vienen a lo mismo.

Dijo el pequeño de gorra azul y rojo mientras veía como sus padres empezaban a platicar.

-Ya veo…. Así que ella es la niña que tenemos que recoger. /Dijo Kyle mientras veía a la chica que estaba mirando confundida a los chicos./

-Este es mi pequeño hermano Ike. Y yo soy Kyle Broflovski., Un gusto. /Dijo el chico de la gorra verde mientras tendía la mano la cual la pequeña solo miró extraña./

El pequeño judío bajo su mano lentamente mirando nervioso a la chica…

*Acaso esta niña es como las demás, que puedo esperar, es una niña…* Pensaba mentalmente mientras observaba como la pequeña juntaba sus piernas, y se inclinaba hacia el frente lentamente.

-Un Gusto, mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu.

Los chicos miraron con cierto miedo lo que hacia la pequeña niña, quien al terminar dejo su antigua postura, ahora sonrió ampliamente mientras le tendía la mano a Kyle, quien lentamente la estrecho.

-Hola!

Dijo la pequeña de gorra mientras saludaba al pequeño Ike, quien estaba escondido detrás de su hermano mayor, poco a poco asomo su cabeza y saludaba.

-¡¿Como que tú también vienes por la pequeña?!

Se escuchó como el señor Marsh le reclamaba a su amigo, el Sr. Broflovski.

-Eso ya te lo dije Randy, Kero me dio la tarea de venir a por la pequeña.

-NO, Eso no… A mí me lo pidió. /Dijo el señor Marsh mientras empujaba un poco a Gerald./

-Que está pasando por allí? /Pregunto Kyle mientras miraba a Stan./

-Al parecer nuestros padres están comenzando a pelear.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a los adultos que entre más tiempo pasaba, más cosas empezaban a decir.

-Al parecer nuestros padres están peleando por quien fue el encargado de venir por ti, Ritsu. /Aclaró Kyle mientras miraba a la mencionada quien solo se encogía de hombros./

-No puedo creerlo! Kero no confiaba en nosotros! Y nos mandó a ver quién era el más responsable para recoger a su hija!

Menciono enojado el Sr. Broflovski a lo cual Randy solo lo miraba enojado.

-Tienes razón, pero Kero sabía perfectamente que yo, era el más responsable. /Decía Randy mientras golpeaba su pecho orgullosamente, a lo que Sharon solo rodo los ojos./

-¡¿Qué?! /Grito asombrado Gerald mientras apretaba los puños y miraba a su amigo como sonreía orgullosamente./ Mas bien me lo pidió a mi sabiendo que TU eras el irresponsable Randy! /Se defendió el Señor Broflovski, a lo que Sheila, solo miraba a otro lado avergonzada por la acción de su esposo./

-Parece que esto esta yendo bastante lejos chicos /Menciono Stan, los tres mencionados asintieron./

- Con quien te dijeron tus papás que vinieras Ritsu? /Pregunto Kyle, Ritsu rasco su nuca y después sonrió ampliamente mientras decía/

-No lo se! Mis padres dijeron que con el que fuera! /La castaña se rio un poco, Kyle, Stan y Ike miraron a la chica y después se miraron entre sí./

-A QUIEN LE DICES IRRESPONSABLE! EH?! /Grito el señor Marsh mientras se quitaba su camisa./

-VEAMOS QUIEN ES EL IRRESPONSABLE! /Gerald se quitó su chamarra mientras le seguía la corriente a Randy./

-Tranquilos. /Mencionaban Sheila y Sharon en unisonido, tratando de calmar a sus esposos./

-Esto ya se puso mal…. /Dijo el pequeño Ike que aún se escondía detrás de su hermano mayor./

-Tenemos que calmar esto chicos. /Hablaba Stan/

-Si…

-Oigan! Padres!

Dijo Kyle, atrayendo la atención de estos, el abuelo Marsh (quien apareció de repente con banderas y dedos de espuma que decían: Kick His Ass!) Enojado miró al pequeño, que había arruinado el espectáculo.

-Lo que ocurre es que el señor Tainaka confía en ambos, pero…

El pequeño judío se quedó sin ideas y los padres, a punto de volver a retomar lo suyo, miraron ahora a Stan, quien llegaba a rescatar la situación.

-… pero, estos no sabían si estaban en sus trabajos, después de todo ambos trabajan en diferentes horarios, ¿no? /Pregunto el pequeño, a lo que ambos asintieron./

-¿Lo ven? No lo hizo midiendo y pensando en sus niveles de "Responsabilidad"…

-Stan tiene razón, lo hicieron pensando en ambos. /Respaldo Kyle/

Ambos padres se miraron entre sí y acto seguido volvían a ponerse la prenda que se quitaron para "Pelear". Las Madres solo se miraron y suspiraron de alivio. El abuelo, tiro las banderas y el dedo de espuma al suelo mientras maldecida y se alejaba hacia el auto de los Marsh…

-Bueno… como ambos estamos aquí… /Empezó a decir el Sr. Marsh./

-Tú decides con quien quieres quedarte… Por el momento./Termino Gerald./

-Puedo decidir en un momento más? Aún no estoy segura.

-Claro.

Los padres se alejaron mientras comenzaba a platicar cosas X, dejando a los pequeños solos.

-Y bueno, con quien vendrás? /Pregunto Kyle mientras miraba a la castaña./

-Creo que… /Comenzaba a decir la chica/

-Espera, Solo quiero decirte algo antes Ritsu. (Interrumpía Stan)

-Qué pasa.

-Bueno…. Verás, mi padre no te pudo presentar a mi hermana mayor, ella es una monstro, y no quisiera que te tomara a ti como un nuevo saco de box, así que me gustaría que te tomaras un tiempo… y te diré algunas cosas sobre cómo defenderte de la Ogra. /Dijo Stan mientras miraba a Ritsu con un poco de pena, pues Ritsu podría tomarlo mal./

-No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente, una amiga mía de mi país tenía una hermana que era insoportable, y bueno conviví mucho con una Reina peligrosa. /Termino la pequeña rascándose la nuca y riendo, Stan respiró de alivio./

-Enserio espero y no lo tomes a mal…

-Claro que no! Entiendo! Y bueno, solo espero ser de ayuda y acabar con esa Ogra.

Los chicos rieron y comenzaron a platicar durante un tiempo, Kyle, Ike Y Stan se enteraron de que Ritsu viene de Japón, al igual que esta se disculpó con Kyle y Ike por no haberles saludado al principio, ya que no estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de saludos.

-Bueno… al final con quién vendrás Ritsu?

-Iré con los Señores Broflovski.

Randy solo miro decepcionado y se alejó lentamente.

-Sr. Marsh, es solo que mi padre dijo que estuviera el fin de semana con los Broflovski debido a que usted trabaja mañana.

-Tienes razón… Entonces así será pequeña. /Dijo Randy mientras alborotaba la gorra de la castaña./

-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, despídete de Ritsu Stan.

-Adiós!

-Adiós. La pequeña se despidió mientras veía como la familia Marsh caminaba hacia el auto, en el cual el abuelo esperaba impacientemente.

-Bueno pequeña /Decía la señora Broflovski./ Vamos a casa.

Los Broflovski, junto con Ritsu, se dirigieron a el auto, ya arriba de este, el Sr. Broflovski le dijo mientras la miraba por el espejo.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, y cuando tu decidas puedes ir a casa de Randy o la de la familia Cartman, Stotsh o a la de los McCormick .

-Está bien.

Gerald arranco el auto, y cuando salían del estacionamiento se toparon con los Marsh, los cuales se despedían desde el interior, aunque estos eran vecinos…

-Mmm… Kyle…

Llamo la pequeña castaña, el chico mencionado la miró y esta dijo.

-Quien es Cartman, Stotsh y McCormick?

-Ya te los presentaré, solo te diré algo… Cartman, Eric Cartman, es un culo gordo racista, así que no te preocupes si te dice algo por ser extranjera…

La castaña se rio con el comentario de Kyle, a lo cual, este le siguió la corriente.

Definitivamente su pequeña nueva aventura ha comenzado con el pie derecho… Bueno… Tal vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo chicos, espero y les guste este comienzo, les dire que solo continuare este proyecto si ustedes desean, es un prólogo y si no quieren que lo siga, háganmelo saber (aunque igual y lo seguiré) con solo alguien que lo diga lo hare, es algo curioso y aunque se pregunten… ¿Por qué no son las chicas de k-on las protagonistas?<strong>

**Bueno eso es fácil, ellas son tiernas y moe, y no les queda eso, bueno a mi parecer, la única que es menos inocente y le queda esto es a ritsu, mugi no es muy inocente, pero ella es ojou-sama y pues no…**

**Eso es todo dejen sus críticas, opiniones o torturas, nos vemos!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
